Looking for America
Switchfoot Lyrics Where the Light Shines Through (2016) Looking for America source- http://www.azlyrics.com/s/switchfoot.html & Switchfoot: Land of the free, home of the brave But Lord knows that we need plenty change ‘Cause plenty chains in the past leaving deep scars But when the sun come down we gonna be stars The doors are locked where they once stood open A wound of fear where we once stood hoping The shattered glass where the bullets broke in I'm looking for the place that I was born I'm looking for a way to fix what's torn I'm looking for America I'm looking for America Yeah, you know Beaten red white and blue for the green we pursue I’m still looking for you Switchfoot: America who are you? Underneath the red blue and white? America who are you? I wonder who you are tonight America who are you? Is God still on your side? I want to see a nation rise above the fear and fight that haunts these streets tonight I'm looking for America I’m looking for a place to breathe in A place I could call my home I’m looking for America I'm looking for the land of freedom A place I can call my own I’m looking for America Headlines that I can't believe in But I'm still holding on to hope I'm looking for a miracle I'm looking for a miracle I'm looking for America America who are you? Am I asking for too much America who are you? Has your dream become out of touch America who are you? Do you get what you deserve Between the violence and entitlements Which nation do you serve? I'm looking for America I’m looking for a place to breathe in A place I could call my home I’m looking for America I'm looking for the land of freedom A place I can call my own I’m looking for America Headlines that I can't believe in But I'm still holding on to hope I'm looking for a miracle I'm looking for a miracle I'm looking for America I’m singing Farewell my utopia Farewell my euphoria Fare thee well my suburban day-dream Farewell my utopia Lecrae: America you so pretty But you not perfect Confession of guilt is worth it These people hurting deserve it Blood on your hands I saw When there’s blood on this nations floor But it’s blood on the upper post of your door If you need to know I’m looking for your honesty in skeletons Do away with your ignorance and arrogance America the land of immigrants Check the green card and pedigree Bless the Choctaw and the Cherokee That we’ll never see Switchfoot: I'm looking for America I’m looking for a place to breathe in A place I could call my home I’m looking for America I'm looking for the land of freedom A place I can call my own I’m looking for America Headlines that I can't believe in But I'm still holding on to hope I'm looking for a miracle I'm looking for a miracle I'm looking for America & Switchfoot: The land of the free, home of the brave But Lord knows we need plenty change I’m looking for America Plenty chains in the past left deep scars But when the sun come down we gonna be stars And may the stripes heal when it’s through Beaten red white blue for the green that we pursue I’m looking for America Category:Song